2D's Ninja Training
by Gigaswoo
Summary: "Boy, I sure wish I could be a ninja and all kinds of stuff like tha!" Noodle smiled to herself at this. "So he wants to be a ninja huh?" she thought to herself as she finished adjusting the lace and tapped her hand on his shoulder as she sat back up on the couch. "You could 2D-Kun." Set during Demon Days and later chapters will take place in Plastic Beach.
1. Chapter 1: Murdoc and Punches

"Oh wow!" _2D was watching a movie featuring a scene where 1 male white ninja was surrounded by 10 black clad ninjas. While it looked as though the odds were stacked against him he was able to effortlessly fight them off one by one as they charged towards him in turns with every punch and kick making contact._

"_I_ can't believe he did that!" _2D exclaimed as the ninjas bowed to each other in the dojo's garden. _"Can you believe it Noodle? He completely thrashed em!" _On the semi ruined blue couch. Noodle was sitting beside 2D with her hand to her chin not really paying attention to the movie and yawning now and again with a bored look. Just hearing his voice and not wanting to offend him she quickly darted her eyes to the plasma screen and tried to feign enthusiasm. _"No 2D-Kun, I can not!" _But really she thought the whole thing was stupid. "Ninjas aren't like this!" She thought to herself. She loved watching movies with 2D. Especially the animated ones and even the zombie movies were growing to be a favourite of hers. She enjoyed Kung Fu movies. But not ninja movies._

"It's amazin in't it? _2D was clasping his hands together in excitement as another fight scene with three samurai warriors followed. As usual the white ninja was winning. Noodle looked at 2D's shirt which read "I love ninjas" with a heart in place of love and a ninja head in place of ninjas. Noodle sighed as she sank into the couch. "_Yeah it sure is" _she said with boredom. 2D didn't seem to notice as he was mesmerised by the white ninja standing on top of the three samurai warriors lying on top of each other in a pile._

_After the movie ended Noodle bent down to adjust the laces on her combat boots as she heard 2D sigh in daydream behind her. "_Boy, I sure wish I could be a ninja and all kinds of stuff like tha!" _Noodle smiled to herself at this. "So he wants to be a ninja huh?" she thought to herself as she finished adjusting the lace and tapped her hand on his shoulder as she sat back up on the couch. _"You could 2D-Kun." _2D's black eyes widened in amazement as she told him this. He almost couldn't believe it to be true. "_Seriously? I could?" "Yep!" _She felt evil and mischievous for coaxing him into it like this due to all the hard work it takes but she wanted to have some fun with him that didn't involve movie marathons in the living room and then Murdoc sometimes coming in and screaming at 2D to give him the remote and force them to go to either 2D's or Noodle's room._

"You know the gym room that Russell likes to go in right, 2D-Kun?" _2D quickly nodded his head in enthusiasm and excitement. _"Be there at tomorrow midnight and your training will begin." _2D was jumping up and down like a 5 year old at his birthday party's inflatable castle. _"OH BOY! OH BOY!" _Noodle was getting slightly worried and embarrassed as he lightly bounced up and down on the couch as 2D landed on it again and again. _"I'm gonna be like tha' white ninja guy on the telly!" _2D stopped bouncing and did something even more dangerous as he imitated the punches and kicks he saw and throwing them in all directions as Noodle immediately got off the couch to back herself against a wall still watching him while he was making "HIYAAA!" sounds. Fear struck Noodle as she saw a very familiar tall green skinned man walk into the room with a "WTF?" expression on his face. "_2D-KUN! WATCH OUT!" _Just after throwing his fist beside him 2D stopped with a _"Wot!?" _But it was too late. 2D noticed something breathing against his fist and he noticed that it felt a little wet so he brought his fist back to him and inspected it to find that it was a little red. 2D was horrified as realization slowly crawled to him as he slowly turned his head towards the direction of where he threw his fist._

_To be met with the familiar face of his band leader and bassist Murdoc Nicholls. His nose broken once again as he was now red instead of his usual green and it wasn't blood._

"So" _Murdoc said in a disturbingly calm voice as he was eyeballing 2D whose lips were now quivering in fear and dread while Noodle was paralysed with shock. _

"You like Kung Fu do ya Face ache? _Murdoc still had his monotone as he was rolling his sleeves up while his skin was getting redder and he looked like he was about to literally explode before 2D's eyes. His ever maddening expression still staring into 2D's eyes. _

"**WELL WATCH ME GO KUNG FU ON YOUR ARSE!"**

Disclaimer: Gorillaz belong to Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gym Room

_After the incident involving 2D accidently breaking Murdoc's nose and Murdoc's Cuban heeled shoes. The "Tomorrow at midnight" had to be changed to "Next week at midnight" since 2D had to stay in his room while Noodle nursed him and had to try to restrain Russell from wrangling Murdoc's neck. As 2D was heading into the gym room still slightly aching but fit enough to take part in whatever it was Noodle had planned for him. He sighed as he rubbed his neck. "Poor Noodle" he thought to himself as he was heading towards the gym room with his hands in his pockets. At times it seemed she was the adult of the 4._

_He finally found himself in front of the entrance. Taking his hands of his pockets he pushed through the grey doors. Everything was shrouded in darkness apart from the visible yoga amt which was highlighted by a single light above it. 2D moved to the yoga mat in confusion as the door slowly closed itself as it always did behind him._

_He was feeling pretty scared now. "Where is she?"_ _He thought to himself as he looked at the yoga mat below him with his head down but partly looking at the dark space in front of him where the weights usually were. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of something jumping in it. He looked up immediately with a focused expression trying to hide his anxiety. As he narrowed his eyes he could see a faint outline of a silhouette. _"Who's there?" _As he asked the silhouette was creeping closer and he lightly backed up. "I knew it!"_ _He thought to himself as the silhouette suddenly stopped in its tracks and put its hands on the floor._ _"I knew the shadows were alive! I knew they had minds of their own but nobody would believe me!"_

_Just before he could run out the door and call Russell the silhouette leapt from the shadows making three acrobatic flips towards 2D with perfection and then the figure landed perfectly on its feet standing just a few meters from 2D and standing under the same light and on the same yoga mat as him. As 2D stayed frozen in his position he looked carefully at the figure. The figure had a feminine and short build. "A girl?" 2D thought to himself. He then saw that the figure was wearing a midnight blue bodysuit, socks and a mask that covered everything except for the eyes and the space between them. 2D was now startled _"Who are ya and wot have you done wit Noodle!?"

_The girl sighed then chuckled in amusement as she pulled the mask off. "_2D-Kun, don't worry it's me." _2D then looked sharply at the familiar face and dark purple hair of Noodle standing before him with a mischievous smile and her right hand clutching the mask._

"Oh." _2D said. He then looked at Noodle more closely. _"Why are ya dressed like that?" _Noodle then raised one gloved hand to her chin and scratched it. _"Well?" _2D was waiting expectantly for an answer and then she beamed with a cheerful smile. _"This is what's going to be needed for tonight's lesson, 2D-Kun." _She noticed that 2D looked confused and then smiled because of how cute he looked to her. _"Tonight we are going to learn on how to blend with the shadows and use them to our advantage." _Then it suddenly hit 2D "_Ohhhhh." _He said._

"And also." _She said while rubbing a sock clad foot on the mat, a blush starting to form on her cheeks _"I wanted to surprise you, 2D-Kun." _2D then started to scratch his head. _"You definitely surprised me Love! You almost gave me a bloody heart attack!" _Noodle let her shoulders slump slightly with a disappointed look on her face. _"I can't believe the hint flew completely over his head!" _She thought to herself in frustration then decided to just let out a deep sigh and look back at 2D. He then thought to himself and asked "_Why are you the one who's gonna give me the training?" _Noodle then looked up at the light as she seemed to be reflecting on something. _"Because this was part of my training as a super soldier, 2D-Kun." _2D was baffled. _"Is there anything else I don't know about her?" _He thought._

_Noodle had a sad expression grow on her face as she seemed to be thinking about her past. _"Apart from Mr. Kyuzo, the shadows were pretty much the only other friends I had." _She brought the mask to her other hand and held it in both open palms as she stared at it. 2D wasn't sure what to do so he spoke up. _"Um, Noodle?" _Noodle suddenly snapped her heap up to look at 2D with a jolt and with a startled expression. "_Oh I'm sorry 2D-Kun I was distracted." _2D then shot a sweet smile at her. "_Oh it's alright, Love. I know how your past is." _Noodle returned the smile. _"Arigato 2D-Kun. I thank you for your understanding." _2D scratched his cheek in flattery. "_Oh you're welcome Love."

_An awkward silence followed for a moment until 2D reminded Noodle of something. _"So um Love?" _Noodle looked at his eyes with a dazed expression to see that he had a questioning one. _"My training?" _Noodle's mouth slightly opened to form an o shape as she remembered. _"Oh I'm sorry 2D-Kun of course!" _2D didn't like the fact that Noodle felt like she had to apologize for pretty much almost everything she did but he told her so often he just let the habit become a quirk of hers. He then noticed that she started to put the mask on top of her head and let it rest there wearing it as a cap. It covered most of her hair except for the bangs and a few strands of hair poking out of the sides and the back of her head. _

"Wait here please." _As she said this she then ran back into the dark space behind her and 2D was confused. She then emerged from the shadows holding folded over clothes that were identical to her outfit except it seemed to be made specifically for his build. _"Go to your room and put this on but make sure that neither Russell, Murdoc nor any of Murdoc's "Guests" see you. You are sworn to secrecy on this understand? When you're done come back here ok?" _2D nodded his head quickly with enthusiasm and understanding. Then something struck 2D as he realized something odd. _"Hey wait a minute I thought ninjas are supposed to wear black?" _Noodle chuckled to herself. "So he finally noticed." She thought. _"2D black is actually a poor choice for the night time. You see the ideal colour for the dark is really midnight blue like the colours we are going to use but it really depends on your environment." _2D then thought to himself until his mouth opened slightly. _"Ohhhhh. I think I get it!" _Noodle crossed her arms as she tried to suppress a squee. "I could just hug him right now!" She thought_.

_As 2D was leaving he decided to ask her one more thing before he left for his room. _"What do I do after I come back?" _Noodle then looked at him to respond._

"When you're done we will go to the car park."

"The car park?" 2D questioned with a mix of confusion and dread.

"But Murdoc's there."

_A slow evil smirk crept up on her face. _

"Exactly"

Disclaimer: Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett created Gorillaz.


	3. Chapter 3: Noodle's Revenge

_It was cold and chilling in the parking area located in the underground of Kong Studios. In this parking area there was very familiar Winnebago. The home of a green skinned, bass playing, azure haired singer beater and Satanist named Murdoc Niccols._

_As he lay passed out inside alone after a night of heavy drinking, womanizing and substance abuse. He was unaware of two shadowy figures far from his Winnebago who were far but silently approaching, one of them moving in a swift, acrobatic and skilled fashion while the other seemed more reluctant and took a slow approach while nervously twiddling his fingers. The shorter figure was done leaping over car hoods and signalled to the other to hurry to her position. He complied as he took a quicker pace to join her behind a Minichmaps Diecast Model from 1972 coloured red. "Why Murdoc collects these things I'll never know" 2D thought to himself as he looked at Murdoc's prized car collection. He had about 20 of them including the Winnebago ranging from BMWs to convertibles and even a motorcycle that Noodle had expressed a desire in using._

_He vividly remembered about a year ago when he, Murdoc and Noodle were in the parking area and the motorcycle was the latest addition to Murdoc's collection. "Murdoc-Sama, it's beautiful." Noodle was staring at the big black and amethyst model as she was studying it with her hands and eyes as she moved around it. "She sure is a beauty love!" Murdoc was sporting a smile of pride as he had a cigarette in his mouth. He was shirtless as usual. 2D himself wasn't a big fan of vehicles he preferred musical instruments but even he agreed with Noodle and Murdoc on this one. He and Murdoc were just looking at Noodle as she was mesmerized by it. "I can just imagine all of the designs that could go on it." She then shot up a look at Murdoc "Murdoc-Sama, I want this bike." Murdoc stared at Noodle with a shocked look for 5 seconds while she was just staring intently at him then he suddenly burst out a cackling laugh as the cigarette fell from his mouth._

"_Maybe after you turn 18 and get your drivin licence Love!"_

_Looking back on it now 2D figured she was probably here to steal the bike. She never did tell him why they were coming here except it was about Murdoc. He decided that he'll ask when he's ready but sneaking into a car park dressed like as if you're going to steal something made that difficult._

_Noodle still wore the mask as a cap like 2D was now but this time she had a midnight blue backpack with her. 2D didn't know what was inside but he could make a few guesses on what she was going to use it for. With a look of determination she moved up to the next car, a black SUV from 2002. 2D soon joined her._

_In contrast to his fast and erratic breathing hers was focused and slow as if she had done something like this before "Then again she probably has." 2D thought with wonder. From a distance Murdoc's snoring could be heard from inside the Winnebago they echoed throughout the car park. He could hear Noodle chuckle as she put a gloved hand to her mouth to restrain herself in case it woke him or could alert anyone, Russell in particular who could be nearby. It looked like whatever "Guests" Murdoc brought had left some time ago._

_Just a few yards away was the Winnebago as Noodle could see when see was peeking from the front of the SUV. She then turned her head to look at 2D with a knowing smirk. "_Ok 2D-Kun let's do this." _2D reluctantly and nervously nodded as the guitarist pulled the cap down over her face to mask herself as 2D did the same. Then the singer voiced his concern about a long living fear of his. _"I don't know, Noodle. I still sleep with a night light you know?" _2D could detect the vague hint of a smile behind her mask as she reached her hand out to him. _"Here 2D-Kun, take my hand and I'll guide you through it." _With trust he took her hand in his as she gently and swiftly led him to the Winnebago's side where it was facing them while carefully avoiding the spots on the ground that were illuminated by lights._

_Soon they found themselves at the Winnebago, The close distance made Murdoc's snoring seem louder than before along with the echoes. "_Ok 2D-Kun I need you to let go of my hand now I have to get something." _2D did so with hesitation as Noodle knelt down in front of the Winnebago's door to remove her backpack and place it in front of her as she unzipped it and reached one hand into it. 2D finally mustered up the courage to ask her the question that's been nagging his mind ever since she confirmed that they are going to the car park because of Murdoc. _"So Noodle love why exactly are we here?" _Noodle pulled out a hairpin then left the backpack where she left it to approach the door. She then knelt down in front of it to insert the hairpin inside the door's keyhole._

"I thought we'd get some payback at Murdoc-Sama for the abuse 2D-Kun." _As she was saying this she was busy lock picking the door. 2D was touched that she would do this for him. _"Oh you mean for last week Love?" "Not just last week 2D-Kun, throughout all the years I've seen him beat on you for the dumbest of reasons." _As she said this 2D was reflecting on one such time when Murdoc blamed him for eating the last of his chocolate cake that he left in the fridge with his name written on a post-it note even though it wasn't him. It turned out it was Russell who ate it but that was after 2D got two broken rib bones and a black eye. Even then Murdoc didn't dare try to give Russell the same treatment because he was aware that not only was Russell a lot bigger and stronger than him but also because he wouldn't hesitate in hitting him back. He learned that from the Paula Cracker incident. And to Noodle and every other member of the band it was just a normal day at Kong Studios but 2D never knew that she felt this way about Murdoc so much that she made a plan for revenge and she wanted the azure haired singer to know it by bringing him along for the ride._

_Still it didn't stop Murdoc from shouting abuse at Russell. Then he found out that calling him a "Fat lard ass ni-" 2D didn't want to finish but let's just say that on that day Murdoc found out that insulting Russel would get him the same result he would get if he hit him. 2D both winced and smiled at the memory._

_Suddenly there was a click sound._ "Ok 2D-Kun I got it. Get the backpack for me please." _2D obeyed and walked towards Noodle with it deciding not to look into it. She then gently took the bag from him and reached one hand into it and pulled out two wooden nose clips and handed one to 2D. _"Here 2D-Kun. Move the mouth part of the mask down just to expose your nose and put that on." _She demonstrated it to him as he copied her leaving the masks still covering their mouths. _"Knowing Murdoc-Sama I don't want to take any chances." _2D decided to make light of the situation. _"I think we'd be better off with gas masks love." _She lightly chuckled as she slowly pushed the door open in a crouched position after putting the now open backpack on her back.. _"Maybe so 2D-Kun." _She poked her head in and took a few cautious sniffs. Judging by Murdoc's snoring he was still asleep. _"Nope. These are absolutely fine 2D-Kun. Come on its safe." _2D followed her inside to the dark Winnebago and could see some outlines of objects in it and could hear Murdoc still snoring. "Murdoc sure has some creepy stuff in here" He thought as he noticed some items that unnerved him to say the least. Among them included a wooden inverted cross hanging on a wall, a copy of "The Divine Comedy", a poster for a hardcore metal band that seemed to feature the four male members sticking their tongues ou_t _and using the "Rock on" hand sign. Noodle may be right in saying that it was safe but 2D sure didn't feel like it with Murdoc's possessions surrounding him. Honestly he couldn't wait to get out of their. _

"I don't know about this Noodle. What if he sees us?" _Noodle put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. _"Don't worry so much 2D-Kun. The whole point of tonight's training is that eh doesn't and even if he does he won't recognize us." _2D pointed to his two black eyes. _"Oh." _Noodle put a hand to her chin and thought to herself then smiled at him. _"It looks like you're going to have to make sure he doesn't get a good look at them then 2D-Kun." _He sighed as she moved into the bath room then knelt over the toilet._

"Noodle what are you doing?"

"Just making a surprise for Murdoc-Sama, 2D-Kun." _As she said this she pulled out two large white plastic bottles with red tips from the backpack and seemed to be squeezing them into the toilet as 2D watched in curiosity. When she finished she put the now drained bottles back in the backpack and walked out of the bathroom._

"Ok 2D-Kun we can leave now but just one more thing."

_She walked over to Murdoc's drawer cabinet and after 5 minutes pulled out a set of keys. 2D couldn't help but look with dread as he realized exactly what they are used for. _"Noodle, you can't be serious?" _Noodle giggled to her self as she jangled them and started to throw them up in the air and catching them constantly._

"Yes 2D-Kun I am." _She stopped playing with them and silently walked over to Murdoc in his sleep as she too something out from her backpack again and placed two ear plugs in his ears. He never noticed. _"But you don't know how to ride a bike!" _Noodle turned to face him as she stretched her hand to him holding the keys with an amused smile. 2D wasn't sure on whether she did this in triumph or she did it to taunt him. _"I can 2D-Kun. I have done many times." _She turned away from him to look at Murdoc with mischief. _"Kind of ironic that the bike gets taken by the person he was giving it to in the first place." _Now 2D was surprised. _"He wos?" _Noodle swiftly turned back to him, her agility startling him a little._

"Of course he was 2D-Kun. Don't you think it's a little too feminine for him?" _Now that he thought about it. It was a little "Girly" for him. But then there were minor things about him 2D found a little effeminate. Like that Leopard printed thong of his but it was probably narcissism. Then a thought suddenly came to him that he was sure that Noodle didn't think of. _"But where are ya gonna hide it?" _Noodle beamed at him in response. _"Oh I already have that covered. It's a secret though." _2D decided he didn't want to know just yet. All he really cared about was getting out of here at the moment. _"I can tell you want to leave. Well we can now but I'll be taking it somewhere. You can head back if you want." _The singer felt guilty thinking he offended her. He was thinking of what to say as she zipped up the backpack and prepared to walk out. _"Sorry Noodle I didn't mean it like that." _She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before he could say anything else. _"I know you didn't 2D-Kun. I'm sorry for bringing you along but it would have been less fun."

_Then he started to think that she saw him as a liability or a weakness but he just smiled in reply. Despite her talents he was able to hide his feelings well after all living with Murdoc meant he had to._

_Noodle's eyes shot wide in realization. _"Oh! We don't have much time until dawn!" _She let go of 2D's shoulder and quickly ran out of the Winnebago. Approaching the bike she activated it with the activation button and climbed onto it inserting the key into the ignition. 2D followed her out to see her on it fearing that the noise would wake up Murdoc but surprisingly it didn't. He could use those ear plugs._

_Noodle waved to him as she darted out leaving by the ramp which showed a clear star filled night sky. As much as he wanted to admire the view he had better leave. He'll deal with the aftermath tomorrow. _


End file.
